Open Your Eyes
by AkaiitE
Summary: Summer vacations have finally started and the gang have decided to go to Canada for the ultimate camping trip. One whole month, no adults, no rules, just FUN! Sasuke and Naruto are sharing a cabin, will their relationship trive or crumble? Warning! YAOI!
1. Preview

Coming soon by Sasu-Chan13

Coming soon by Sasu-Chan13

Open Your Eyes

Warning… YAOI!

Sasuke is the most popular student at Konaha Academy, his girlfriend is the prettiest smartest girl in school, has the best grades, and tons of friends. But, he also has the secret of a lifetime. He doesn't love Sakura like he's been telling everyone, the one who holds his heart is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. When the gang decides to go for a month long camping trip, Sasuke jumps at the chance. Now he will spend an entire month with Naruto as his cabin buddy and he will try progress their relationship. But, when the time comes, will Sasuke be able to confess his love for his best friend? Or will he let this go so he can keep up his image?


	2. Chapter 1: Only One

Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes**

**A/n: okay… so when you are stuck out at the lake all summer with only your iPod as connection to sasuke and naruto, what else are you suppose to do? Here is my first yaoi fanfiction, so please enjoy and RxR. Please note, if you are not a yaoi fan, don't read this… by the end I plan to have some pretty hardcore yaoi going on. Long live SasuNaru!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto **_**in any way shape or form…I only cosplay sasuke… **

**Chapter One: **

Although I'd never admit it, Sakura wasn't the one I loved. At moments like these, I wish I'd had the courage to come clean and tell them all who really held my heart. Of course they'd never understand if I told them the truth. They never did. It hadn't taken me long to keep my mouth shut around these 11 so called friends.

Now that our sophomore year at the most prestigious school in Fire Country, Konaha Academy, was finally over our minds were already rejecting all the knowledge that had been shoved into them. All that did fill our heads now was our plans for this years camping trip. No adults and no rules for a whole month, in Canada on a beautiful lake in the middle of a dense forest sounded like my kind of vacation, even if I never had any adults or real rules in every day life. Living with my brother Itachi since our parents died had never constricted me. It wasn't the no adults part that excited me, it was the fact that I got to spend a whole month, sharing a cabin with only Naruto. Maybe this summer I would finally be able to tell him what I had hidden from everyone for so long already.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun! This summer is going to be the best ever!" Sakura squealed from her place hanging of my arm. Her bright eyes looked longing up at me as she waited for a response.

"Yeah," I tried to sound half way enthused when I was reminded that not only would Naruto be there, but my 10 other friends that would also be spending the summer with us. Sakura was my girlfriend, or rather a way for me to keep my perfect picture that I had worked years for before discovering my true feeling for Naruto. Her best friend Ino was always trying to steal me from Sakura's grasp, but never really prevailed because Sakura was just so hard headed. Tenten was rather quiet, although I had reasons to suspect she was seeing Neji, the only person who was better than I was. Hinata, Neji's cousin also never really tried to bother me, but she was a shy girl who was head over heels for Naruto and wouldn't look at anyone else, no matter how hard Kiba tried to get her attention. I wasn;t the only one with admirers, Sakura had Rock Lee following her around like a puppy dog when I wasn't looking. Like I cared. That left Shino, who only really cared about his bugs and team work, and didn't really strive for a relationship, Shikamaru, who thought that girls where troublesome so why bother, and Choji, who was in love with Ino who only had eyes for me. We had quite the gang.

"Your bunking with Naruto, right?" she asked

"All month," I tried to sound exasperated as I replied. For the first time since we'd left the school, I looked up from my feet to catch Naruto's sky blue eyes. I was always entranced by how blue they were; it wasn't really natural. At the sight of my half grin, his face broke into a euphoric smile that could have lit up even the darkest of rooms.

"I feel your pain," Ino interjected with her annoying, nasally voice, "I have to bunk with billboard brow!"

"I'm not trilled about living with you either, Ino-Pig!" Sakura shrilled, making my ears ring in pain. I rolled my eyes and Naruto sniggered as the two girls continued to screech at each other.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and with Choji, wandered off in another direction which gave me an idea.

Shrugging out of Sakura's death grip, I constructed my excuse, "I got to go finish packing."

"Do you really have to leave, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura whined.

"Don't leave!" Ino begged.

"Your not the one who has to live with him all month if he's forgotten something!" Naruto snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. My heart jumped when his hand locked around my upper arm and dragged me off. "I'll help you pack, Sasuke."

"Thanks," I mummbled.

"Don't worry about it, besides, I needed a reason to get away from them. I hate it when they start screeching at each other like that."

"No kidding, why do you think I made up that excuse?"

Naruto sniggered as he continued to walk.

"You live in the same district as me, right? With your brother?" He asked suddenly aware that he had no idea where I lived. No one did. I never brought friends home.

"Yeah, 246 Maple street," I replied.

"Mind if I come over? Jiraya is out until later tonight, and I've already finished everything I need to do," he explaiend.

I froze. Of course I wanted Naruto over at my house, but he would probably react the worst to what was at my house. Shuddering, I forced a smile onto my face.

"Of course you can come!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at me, but let it go.

I pulled open the front door, praying that Itachi was out. Much to my despair, There he stood in the entrance to the kitchen holding Kisame's hand as they peered at the door to see if it was me coming in.

"Nii-san, Kisame, I brought a friend over," I warned them. As I flung open the door, they dropped each other hands and carefully guarded their expressions. Naruto stood in the door way sizing up Itachi and Kisame. Kisame threw him off completely. I never spoke of him at school "This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my brother Itachi and his partner, Kisame." I waited for Naruto to explode. He normally made a huge fuss over relationships. But it didn't come. I threw a sideways glance at him only to see him sizing up Kisame in all his blue tinted skin bizarreness.

"Nice to meet you both," Naruto replied in his most civilized voice. Shock must have been apparent on my face because Itachi laughed quietly before picking up Kisame's hand again.

"Show your friend around, Sasuke," he suggested and pulled Kisame out of sight.

As Naruto gazed around and took off his shoes, I felt guilt creeping up on me. I should have told him.

"You're the only one that knows," I told him quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That Itachi is gay,"

"So what? If he wants to be gay, that's not my place to judge,"

I released all the tension that had built up inside of me with a slight laugh, "You reacted much better than I anticipated."

"I know how to be civil…sometimes," he grinned then bounced up, "How about that tour?"

Our house wasn't the biggest on the block, but that didn't mattered. It had everything a house needed nothing more nothing less. My room faced out the back overlooking the small creek that flowed through the district we lived in. My room was how I'm sure anyone would expect it. Barren walls, clean desk, properly made bed. Naruto took it all as he stood in the doorway behind me as I held my arms wide to present to him my room.

"Dude, you are so up tight," he remarked then threw himself down on the bed. He lay there only a moment before jumping up as if something had bite him. In two strides, he was across the room and picking up the only picture in my room. It was of the two of us about three years earlier playing in the trees by Naruto's house. Since both Naruto and I were orphans, we didn't get out much in the summer. We usually just hung out around Konaha, waiting for adventure. Naruto's eyes were foggy as he recalled the day the picture in his hands was taken.

"That's one of my favorite pictures," I muttered.

"Mine too," he turned and smiled at me.

**A/n: so that was my terrible first chapter… I hope you enjoyed… it does get better… I promise… btws… itachi didn't kill the family in my story… I just love him too much to let him do such an atrocious act. **


	3. Authors Good News

Dear Valued Readers,

Dear Valued Readers,

I'm sorry for the lack of chapters in the recent weeks, but that will soon be changing! As of today, I have a new laptop, which I will be able to write on when ever I want! In the next few days I plan to write chapters for:

The Last Uchiha

Kakashi's Secret

Open Your Eyes

I think I might forego "renewal" since my version of events is rather different from the real ones, and seeing as Renewal was supposed to be 25 years in the future when bella and Edward return to forks… yeah… you get the point…

Anyways, please look out for those chapters that I mentioned, and please read and review!!

Sincerely,

Sasu-chan13 3


End file.
